The Fear that in Nightmares
by im-not-an-astronaut
Summary: "I am an artist; I make pain into art, Stiles. And you are going to be my masterpiece." Scott and Derek looking hopelessly for Stiles after he disappeared during the New Year Eve
1. Chapter 1

**"True nobility is exempt from fear" - Marcus Tullius Cicero**

The phone rang 3 times before Derek Hale picked it up and pressed it to his ear. "What?" he said in a low growl that states his feeling about being woken at 4 A.M. "Derek, its Scott, I-I can't, it just happened so fast, and I- I don't know what, and-and…"

Derek set up at the sound of Scott's voice on the other side of the line. "Whoa, Scott, calm down" "it's Stiles," Derek could hear the pain in Scotts. He can hear the tears he can hear how Scott is badly hurt, he can hear everything. "What happened, Scott?"

The line was quit for a moment when Scott started talking "I- We were at this party, and-and I told Stiles to wait in the living room while I gets us drinks, there was a line, but then the lights started flickering before they went off for a while and back on, and I heard those screams, and I ran to the living room and I was all… everything was covered in blood, the walls, the ceiling, everything… 6 dead bodies and 17 people are missing and I can't find him."

* * *

**I already have written The first, second and third chapters, but, I can't publish them because I broke my computer screen and my computer is now at the computer lab  
****been repaired.  
****In the computer lab they told me it wont take more than a few days and by sunday the 4.1.2015 I will have it back. They lied.  
****So be strong until I will be able to resume uploading. - N**

**P.S. Im working on a Supernatural AU to pass the time and I might post it if Ill manage to accomplish anything until my beloved computer will return home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." -** **H. P**

Derek noticed two things when entered the animal clinic where he and Scott agreed to meet.

The first was the smell; a horrible smell that carried in the air and reminded him the smell of sulfur and vinegar. It was so strong that it burn in Derek's nose and made him tear up.

The second thing was that the animal clinic door was unlocked when he arrived, and yet Scott wasn't there.

It should have taken the young werewolf a couple minutes to get from the club where the massacre had occurred to the animal clinic, but the time was 4:32 and Scott was nowhere to be found.

"Scott?" he called and slowly drew his hand out of his pocket to reveal a set of sharp claws.

He looked around, searching for any signs of physical struggle when he noticed the slightly open closet door on the other side of the room.

he walk silently toward it, but at the sound of a scream from the other side of the door, Derek bolted and opened it to only find Scott sitting on the floor his knees are up to his chest and his hands are covering his head.

"Please…Leave him alone" he mumbled quietly "Scott? What's wrong?"

"NO!" he cried, "please! Let him go!"

"Scott?

"Derek step away from him," a man called from behind

He turned around, quickly, ready to assault whatever was there, but instead he was relieved to see Dr. Deaton standing in the door holding a small bottle.

"Deaton? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. This is my clinic Derek." He said and picks a needle out of one of the drawers

"No, I know, I just mean, um—"

"Melissa McCall called me. She told me about the massacre and asked if I know where Scott and stiles are. I assumed that if something bad was going on they will need me here."

When I arrived, I found him here. He didn't respond when I talked to him so I went to my car to get this" He said and Pointed at the small bottle in his hand, "Now, Scott, I'm going to give you something to make you feel better and calm you down, okay?"

But the moment his hand touched Scott's, the terrified teen slashed his fingers across deacons chest and ran through the door out of the clinic and into the street

* * *

**Hello Citizens of earth! guess who is buck? the new season is here and I got inspired soo I decided to continue my story (hooray!) now as you might imagine I never got my computer back :( as a result I haven't wrote in English in the last 7 months (and i'm dyslexic) so if you find any grammar mistake let me know **


	3. Chapter 3

At first, there were just sounds. Music and the sounds of human commotion continuing to move like water. Not like water, more like sea waves, they surround you and sweep you deeper into the cold blue ocean. So many people; some are drunk, some are high, but all are dancing, moving slowly from side to side.  
None of them seem to dance with the music; it might have changed something if Scott had noticed that or any other detail instead of searching hopelessly for stiles.

"Help, Scott," a familiar voice called.

"stiles? Where are you?"

"Why, Scott? Why didn't you help me?"

"Tell me where you are and I will help you!" he yelled and tried to make his way throw the crowd that surrounded him. But the more he pushed the harder it was to pass.

"You help everyone, but you couldn't help your best friend, Scott?

"I will help you, stiles! Just tell me where you are!" His panic in his voice increased and before he noticed the people around him grew teller and teller into trees and just like that, the club turned into a forest.

It was dark, really dark and Scott noticed a silhouette of a man in the middle of the forest. As Scott got closer he realized the character was peter hale, and in his hand he was holding stiles by the neck.

He stood in front of the other alpha and the panic struck him so hard that he couldn't move.

"You can't save me, Scott, I'm already dead"

"_NO!_" he cried, "_Please…Leave him alone_"

"_What's wrong, Scott_?" peter asked and tighten the grippe around Stiles's neck

"_Please! Let him go!_"

Peter shook his head and chuckling a little

"_Scott?"_ stiles asked and then, a loud crack echoed throughout the woods.

"It's too late," said the alpha calmly and throw the lifeless body on the ground.

A smug grin spread across his face as he walked closer to Scott.

"_Now_**'**" he said and his body started to transform; "It's your turn, _okay_?

The grippe tightened around Scotts arm and the panicked teen slashed him, leaving a big black slice across the werewolf's chest before turning and running with all he got.

"Come back, Scott!" peter yelled and jumped forward. He manages to knock him down him to the ground.

"Please! No, let me go! Please!" he shouted, his eyes filling with tears.

He struggled against his captor in hope of getting loose but when he felt a small pinch in his arm, his whole body become heavier and heavier before he gave up and letting himself to surrender to his captive.

* * *

** The Fear that in nightmare? more like the fear that in what the hell is going on...**

**next chapter will explain what's scott's problem is and what he's acting like a little bitch.**

**love you all and thank you for reading - N**

**BTW stiles appearance countdown - 2 chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

Among all the thoughts that went through his mind, the one stands out in particular was how much he was tired. There is nothing he craves more than going into a deep, deep sleep. He didn't feel anything; his body was so heavy that he believed it was glued to the ground.

And yet ... one more thing disturbs his rest; where was he?

"Scott? How do you feel?" a familiar voice asked.

Scott looked up at Derek. He wondered where he came from, because a moment ago he was in the woods being chased by peter and on any other day he would have be freaking out, but he felt so calm that it didn't matter.

He let his eyes close and swipe him away just for a moment; leaving his worries behind a black blind and letting himself fall asleep

"Come on, let's get you inside," said Derek and then carefully he picked up th young werewolf and carried him into the animal clinic.

"Deaton, are you okay?" he asked as he laid the teen on the operating table

"Yes, he didn't use his claws, he only thought he did" he said and get off the floor.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well…I believe it's the effect of rare kind of wolfsbane. The medicine you gave him is used by the Maasai people to clean the body and the soul. It should help him clean his system."

"And how long will it take?" He asked

Deaton Stopped to think for a moment "about an hour. This kind disables his healing abilities. Now in the meantime, can you explain to me where Stiles is?"

* * *

By the time Scott woke up Deaton was gone. Derek told him that the police found all the missing people. 13 just ran from the club, but the other 4 were killed, what leaves Stiles as the only one that is still missing. He also told him about the wolfbane and how it was used to disable Scott's abilities and caused him hallucinations.

"Deaton think that it wasn't a coincidence. they know you guys are going to be there."

"We need to find him," Scott said and stood up.

"What you have in mind?" he asked

"Were going to break into the club and look for clues."

His body was sore and he looked worse than how he felt, but with stiles being the only one missing he could only fear the worst.

* * *

**welcome back to another episode of blue's clues!**

**instead of a blue dog we got a sore werewolf. but it's okay because he got the power of friendship.**

**we got shit tones of answers (aka why scott acting like a lil bitch and what deaton had in the bottle; so like... 1.2% out of shit tone answers?)**

**side note about the Maasai people: I dont know anything about the Maasai people i just googled africans tribes and chose the first result so i dont know if they got all powerful toxins cleansing medicine**

**shabbat shalom to all of you lovely people -N**

**BTW I was google searching how they call wolfsbane in english and it took me like 20 min to find the word**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey frst of all, music for this chapter look up ****Symphony no.7 movement 2**

* * *

The ongoing melody was what woke him up.

Usually, he wakes up shaking covered in cold sweat. But this time it was different; his bad dreams were replaced by the growing pain inside his skull that was only boosted with the music.

As a result he had a horrible headache that felt like his mind was stepped on multiple times by the whole lacrosse theme and then microwaved for 10 minutes.

Slowly stiles opened his eyes; he stared at the white selling above him before realizing he doesn't even know where he was. He immediately tried to get up, but it didn't take him long to discover that his hands were cuffed to the wall behind him with a long heavy metal chain.

He looked around him; Searching for a way out from his new prison like a trapped animal. He was with Scott, but now he's alone and handcuffed to the wall in the small room with no windows and one wooden door.

His breathing increased quickly and he started to panic "Scott!" he shouted

"Scott, where are y-" but then the music stopped and a young woman with a brass knuckles in her hand stormed into the room and punched him in the guts.

He drop on the ground like a puppet that had her strings cut off and curled up in pain

"If you breath so fast you get hyperventilation, and die," she said with a heavy Russian accent and an the obvious lack of interest in Stiles's health, "Good late morning, Stiles"

"Where did you take-"

"Shhh…," she said and tapped her finger on her upper lip, "I greeted you, I didn't ask for you to speck. Now I'm going to listen to my music and read my book and you will be quiet."

"but-" and before he finished what he was about to say, she quickly slapped him with the back of her hand.

"This is not quiet. I said quiet."

She closed the door and the music resumed.

His cheek is red and his guts are burning, and although stiles was defeated, the thing interested him the most was the fact that he know her.

* * *

**Who is the mystery OC? where is Stiles? What really happened at the club and what book did she read?**

**all the question will be answered on the next chapter of the fear that in nightmare,**

**coming up whenever I feel like it.**

**no seriously, I myself hate OCs. like, burning hate for OCs. but, I wanted the antagonist to be of my own making so I can go wild and unleash every psychopathic idea I had without caring about boundaries**

**Ps im on fire. like, 4 chapter I 2 days is impressive for me. Love you guys -N**


	6. Chapter 6

The wooden door opened and the blonde Russian woman entered the room. The music stopped some time ago and Stiles was waiting to get some answers.

"You sleep all day and when I sit down to read you wake up and start yelling like a little bitch," she complained and sighed.

"What do you want from me and where is Scott?" he asked.

She looked so feminine, but stiles didn't let her appearance to fool him. Maybe she was small, but he knows that even though girls like Alison looked small she could still beat him on any giving day.

"Why are you in such hurry to start with the business?" She said and gathered her hair into a ponytail, "You're in such a hurry but you have nowhere to go. Fine then," she sighed again," I will tell you what I want and then we start with the business."

"Yeah, thanks you a lot the wolf of wall street. Where is Scott?"

"I don't understand. I'm not the wolf from wall" she said with confusion

"No, it's a reference, you know, business? Just..." he sighed "never mind-"

"Oh… I understand," she interrupted him; "you are funny man. Lil shit is a funny man," she chuckled.

"Jeez, no need to curse."

"You understand," she continued, "I don't have Scotty. But I have you, Funny man. And wherever funny men go, Scotty goes."

"What do you want from Scott?" he asked

"Me? Nothing. But very powerful people are paying me a lot of money to deliver the true alpha to them and I choose you to be my human postcard."

"Postcard?" The way she said it made Stiles's heart to race. It pound harder and harder inside his chest and felt like it was going to burst.

"We are going to film a video of you being… What is the word...? Oh yeah, tortured! Yes. That is the one. We will film a video and send it to Scotty"

His mind turned off as the terror of what she just said permeated into him. The way she said it was so calm, like it's a normal thing to do or some king of an old joke. And yet, unfortunately, stiles know without a doubt this wasn't some cruel joke and that blonde woman really meant every word she said.

"It's really not necessary. We can, I don't know, text him like civilized human being and avoid using me as a human punching bag."

"No… No…" She giggled and pressed a small knife that she pulled out of her pocket to Stiles's neck. "You don't make offers, stiles. We either make a video, or I carve the massage to your skin, letter by letter with this knife and then I will cut you to pieces to make a really messy puzzle which I send to your daddy's station. Choose."

"Good," she said with a smile. I knew you make good business, funny man." She said and pulled a gun and a key from her back pocket.

The blonde woman thrown Stiles the key and points the gun at him. She told him to uncuff himself and then they walked into the other room.

It was way bigger than the one Stiles was locked in, and in the middle of it there where chains that hangs from the ceiling and a table with all sort of weapons and devices laying on him.

"Take your shirt off and put the cuffs on" she said while lowering a hook from the ceiling.

He had tide and he definitely wasn't the kind that played along easily, but this woman was scary. Like, I killed my parents and ate my dog kind of scary. Fighting against her felt like a lost battle and the only thing he hoped for was for Scott to find a way to get him out of this situation

"Faster!" she demanded and pressed the gun to Stiles's back

"Okay! I'm doing this, Jesus, "He took his shirt off and put the cups on. The woman then, she attached the hook to Stiles cuffs and watched as the hook rose and Stiles's feet's left the ground.

"Don't be so sad. I am an artist; I make pain into art, Stiles. And you are going to be my masterpiece." She said with a smile and turned on the camera

* * *

**"I'm not the wolf from wall" is the best line in this whole story and every piece of literature that will be ever made.**

**So... what do you think so far? Should I continue the story?**

**-N**


	7. Chapter 7

"I will give you a minute to pray."

He wasn't a big believer in god. Heck, he didn't even believe in himself, so how he's going to believe in a god? No...Usually not, but at this point, he prayed as hard as he can for anything or anyone out there in the universe to save him; And especially Scott. For Scott he prayed the hardest.

But it wasn't enough.

"Now Stiles, I'm going to ask you questions," she said while walking to the table and picking a plain white mask that covered her whole face

Although the room was kind of dark, she didn't want to risk been seen in the video, beside, it worked for her so far, "when I ask you question, you answer as loud and clear as you can so they will hear in the video. Good?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" the panic in his voice grows as she walked closer. With the whip in her hand stiles know what was going on, but his historic mind couldn't find a proper way to react beside asking obvious question and struggling from side to side in a poor attempt to get loose.

She held his face and redirects them to the camera

"Come on little piggy, say hello to the big bad wolf," she said as she waved to the camera.

"Oh ... you got this reference..." the thought

He heard the lash before it hit

Stiles whined as the scourge hit his bare skin. Before he could recover two more slash hit across his back in a quick succession.

"Why are you here, Stiles?" she asked and walked around the poor boy.

She expected a quick answer because when she didn't get any from the sobbing teen she slapped him across the face.

"Answer me!" she demanded

"I don't know!" he snapped, eyes filling with tears.

"This is no answer!" she yelled at him then slashed him across his back three more times. "Why are you here!" she demanded to know

"I don't know!" blood poured down his spine.

She smiled beneath her mask to the site of blood, it thrilled her. Because when most people are disgusted by the red liquid that pumps throw our vines, she loved it.

He gulped air; filling his empty lungs before the next round. It hurt, like nothing he ever felt, "please… I-I don't know... Please stop…" Tears ran his eyes as he bit his lower lip in pain

The blonde woman smiled and walked up to the table. She picked a long branding iron and a blow torch before walking back to stiles

What are you doing? Please, please!" he cried and struggled harder, trying to escape.

"You're here because of, Scott," she said and pressed the hot metal to his chest. She could hear the skin boil and melt to the touch of the iron before the sound of Stiles scream overcome it.

She then pulling one chin which lead to Stiles to fall into a pile of blood and metal chins. The blonde woman picked a bottle of vodka and walked up to the boy who writhed on the ground in pain.

"This will probably hurt the most," she said while opening the bottle with her mouth.

"No! Please no!" he cried out

She poured the whole bottom on his back as he screamed again. He was sure that if Scott wasn't able to find his scent, he'll hear him scream.

Stiles closed his eyes, fighting the violent shudder, and the constant tug of unconsciousness, it felt that being burned alive.

He was in hell

* * *

**Hello!**

**I had some hard times recently with work and school and the preparation for my service next year but after watching the last episode I made some time and wrote this chapter.**

**Also its 5 AM and my judgment is shit so if you find any grammar\spelling mistake just let me know**

**If you like to story leave a review below or favorite this story. It only take like 2.5 sec and it mean a lot to me.**

**Thank you for reading. in going to sleep -N**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 19 hours since stiles disappeared.

They tried the house in which the party took place, the scent of iron could been spotted four blocks away from the house. This horrible smell of rusted metal blended in the evening air, creating an odor that burned inside Scott nose. He hated the smell of blood, and this house smells like it's been cooked in a pot of boiled o positive.

When they got to the house they sneaked in, hoping the police won't notice them.

It was only couple horse since people ran out of this house screaming for their life in a wave of panic. Scott saw the trail of scarlet prints of shoe soles stamping one above the other when they got in, the door with the broken handle that was kicked open and the walls and the ceiling that looks as they had been painted by Jackson Pollock.

But the worst park wasn't the smell of blood, but the smell of fear that filled the house.

The visit at the house end up being worthless. They looked around them, hoping to find anything that will help them, but the smell of blood blinded their smell.

"What about the park, or the library?" Scott offered as the elder werewolf unlocked the car, "We can go back to the woods! Maybe he's-"

"Scott, that's enough for today. We will keep looking for him first thing in the morning." he said then opened the driver's door and set in front of the wheel. Scott followed and set inside of the car.

"We didn't try the sewerage! Or the-"

"Scott! I promise you, tomorrow I'll be in front of your house at 7 am sharp," Derek said and put his hand on the young werewolf shoulder, "But as for now, we have no leads to follow and we both been up for too many hours. So, WE WILL go home and WE WILL sleep because we are useless when were exhausted. ."

"I-I can't sleep. I won't go to sleep knowing he's missing," Derek looked at Scott, fear spread over his face, his mouth carved downward and he his brown proud eyes were now filled with terror. Derek know Scott was scared, he know that he feared for the being of his best friend, but this look; this look didn't matched a true alpha, but a puppy that was about to be put down "What if he's hurt? What if tomorrow is too late? What will I tell his dad if by the time we will find him he will be-"

"He will be okay." He interrupted him and let the sound of the car engine rumble back to life fill the car, "Come on, Scott, and be realistic. Its Stiles we are talking about, he's a survival."

Scott sighed, and looked out the window. His mind was filled with stream of thoughts. He wanted to keep on searching, he wanted to go back to the woods, but Derek was right they both been up for too many hours.

"Give him some credit. You know best that he's stronger than he looks," Derek said as Scott got out of the car.

"Mom I'm home!" he shouted as he locked the door behind him only to then remember she's at work tonight.

"Right," he mumbled and walked up the stairs and into his room, he set an alarm to 6:30 am in his phone when he notice the sound of footsteps from the hallway.

He opens the door and stand in the hallway

"Stiles?" he calls out but movement in the corner of his eye makes him jerk back. It was a fast sharp move down the hall that caused him to freeze. He only then noticed the smell of alcohol in the air and slowly strode towards its source.

"Who is there?" he asked, adrenaline screaming through his system

"Not Stiles," a feminine voice calls from behind him and before he manages to turn, he feels a hit to his back that causes him to stumble forward and land on his knees.

He flips in order to avoid another hit and jump on his feet to then see a small figure standing in front of him.

"that wasn't nice," he said and pops out a set of sharp claws in his left hand before jerking back and avoiding another hit from a lacrosse stick that the young alpha recognize as his own.

"Who are you," he demand and sent a flying fist toward the figure that steered the fist easily in one smooth motion. The figure then tripped Scott who crashed face first to the floor by pressing little weight to a point in his back near his head.

"You weren't supposed to be here," she snarls and draws out a rally big teaser

He didn't manage to dodge the teaser before being in absolute agony. He howled in pain as his whole body burned as if it being cremated. The women throw the lacrosse stick over the hall and draw out of her pocket a flash drive

"Scotty, I got you a gift from me and funny man," she said and throws next to him. He tries to get up, to chase her, but he can't move, so he just watches as he hears the sound of a bike drives away from the house.

**Been long, hasn't it?**

**Tell me what you think! Your opinion is important!**

**Let me know I made any grammar or spelling mistake**

**For any questions massage me and most importantly stay awesome! -N**


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuck!" he shouted as he slams the laptop close; he stands up only then immediately sit down and bend forward supporting himself by leaning his elbow on his knees and pressing his middle and index finger to his temples.

"This is so fucked up," Derek commented from the other couch, he leans back and start cursing. He never saw Scott so worried. His movements were out of character, short fast and nerves. This video also cost Derek loose his cool. The sounds of the whip cutting throw the air and the scrams made him nausea. God and the sound of the iron bar touching the skin.

Derek runs a hand through his dark hair; he opened his mouth a couple times before saying "this- this is worst case scenario. Stiles had better luck if he was dead."

Scott rise his eyes from the space between his legs to meet Derek's eyes, "what?" he really didn't fucking expect this answer. What happened to everything will be okay? Just an hour ago Derek told him it's going to be fine. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I heard about this woman, they call her prizrak." He get up and Scotts eyes follow him "she's a mercenary hunter no one know squad about her, only that she is the de Vinci of killing the supernatural."

"So someone rent this girl to kill me? Who would do that? And why she took stiles? And why didn't she kill me 40 min ago when she had the chance? They do it?"

"I don't have a clue." he pause and set back down, "you said you saw her?"

"I did," he answered, "But she wore black ski mask. I tried trucking her small, but I couldn't find a path, like she didn't have a scent."

Derek shoved his head in his hands, he stay static for a couple of seconds" okay," he declare as he gets up

"You got an idea?"

"Yeah. Chris Argent."

So Scott was looking at his own dick is feeling bad and so dos derek but its only becuse he had one week old chinese food care.

anyway i was talking with my friend and we thought about how wherever there is a werewolf crisis the city calls animal control and bow imagine a fanfic in witch scott get couth in his were wolf form by animel control and then underwent castration and received his vaccinations while meanwhile the guy who caught him get like employee of the month for catching the biggest dog ever

let me know what you thing in the commants, love you guys and see you sometime.


End file.
